


Forgetting the Best

by drarryandmycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drinking, F/M, Gay Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 14,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryandmycat/pseuds/drarryandmycat
Summary: When Harry gets obliviated on a Auror mission, it's a ticking time bomb to remember the people who love him, and who he once loved. Can he make it before they all leave?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! This is my first time posting on A03. I've read lots of books so let's hope this is as good as all the ones I've read. 
> 
> Also, I am aware that this book loves to pop up on your completed tabs, I have contacted A03 but either they can't fix or haven't gotten to my complaints yet, so yes, this book is a WIP!
> 
> Happy reading fellow Potterheads and much love,
> 
> Drarryandmycat

Blaring lights, noises filled the small room.

Peeling his eyes open, his view came into focus.

_ White. _

_ Pale. _

The warm body that sat next to him, clutching his hand sniffed.

_ Who? _

Turning made his head hurt. It sent sharp pain spiralling up his head, stabbing at his eyes.

_ Why? _

Questions came to his mind in fragments, not full thoughts, only pieces.

_ Who? _

They began repeating themselves, but for different reasons.

_ Pale light. _

Two words now.

_ Bright _ .

_ Warm _ .

Thoughts made his head hurt; he began trying to stop them; however, that only made it worse.

_ Fuck. _

Words, annoying habits of our brain.

"Stop trying to move." The person beside him spluttered. He sounded congested like he had been crying.

_ Who? _

_ Why? _

_ Pale. _

_ Light. _

_ Warm. _

The man shook his head, sending spirals of pain shooting through his head.

His mouth was dry, but he couldn't find the words to tell the man sitting beside him.

"Don't move." The man stressed the fact he wasn't supposed to move.

The hand tightened ever so slightly.

_ Tight. _

The man lying in bed licked his lips.

"Is your mouth dry?" The warm entity asked.

He shook his head.

"The doctor said it would be, why don't we get you up and get you something to drink?" Then the hand left the man's hand, pulling him up ever so lightly.

_ Gone.  _ Was the next thought.

_ Small. _

_ White. _

_ Noisy. _

He turned his head slightly.

His eyes fell upon a beautiful man; he had pale alabaster skin, almost translucent. He had snow-white hair that sat in heavy waves on the top of his head and striking blue-grey eyes. The only thing was, he had red rings under them.

"Hello, My name is Draco Malfoy, and yours is Harry Potter." A single tear ran down the pale man's cheek. He sniffed.

"Let's get you some water, shall we?"

_ Sad  _ was the next thought.


	2. Chapter Two.

Coldwater splashed down his throat.

_ Cool. _

God, how he wished he could think clearly.

"So, why don't I try to explain some things. Like I said, my name is Draco Malfoy, and yours is Harry. We are wizards and live in London. You are 23 years old and an Auror. We were," The blonde man paused, "Married." Draco tried to smile then, though it didn't reach his eyes.

_ Smile. _

_ Husband. _

_ 23. _

_ Harry. _

"You were on a mission," Draco swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, "Which is when you go and try to save people from other bad people, and, you, um, you got hit by an Oblivion spell." He sighed.

"They um, wiped your memory. Of everything." Another tear ran down his cheek.

_ Sad. _

Harry shoved the cup back into Draco's hand, laying back down in bed. Blackness surrounded him within seconds.

_ Dead _ . Thoughts were scarry.


	3. Chapter Three.

_ Hurt. _

Thoughts came rushing back into Harry's head. The hand was still there, but it was colder now, almost limp—one word. Harry's brain searched, trying to form the right words to make a sentence, to ask the man if he was okay.

Harry sniffed and tried again.

_ Are, _

_ You, _

_ Okay? _

Finally, his brain was working on how he wanted it to.

Harry moved his lips, but no words came out. Draco saw him and brushed a hand over his head, brushing stray hairs away from his eyes.

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything." But Harry continued to try.

"Are." One word, right, "You. Okay?" It was broken, and rasp, but he did it, he said it. He could see Dracos' face from where he was lying, and it lit up, all the way to his eyes.

"Oh! Yes, love, I'm fine." Harry cleared his throat, trying to sit up in bed. The pain was back. "No, dear, just keep down. Why don't you tell me a story? Can you tell me about Hogwarts, or Hermione and Ron?" Dracos' voice was soft, searching.

Harry shook his head, but not because he couldn't find the words, but because he didn't remember any of them.


	4. Chapter Four.

Harry tried to sit up again only to be pushed back down.

"Don't try to move." The hand that had been in Harry's was now gone, both of the blonde man's hands were on his chest.

They stayed in the same position for a few moments, not daring to speak or move. Draco sighed, and the tears were back. He pulled away and plopped down in the chair.

"I'm so dense you don't remember  _ them _ , you don't remember  _ me _ , you don't remember Rose, or your house, or your job, or anything," Darco buried his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry," Harry finally rasped. Draco's head snapped up, and Harry was met with a fiery look that sent shivers running down his neck and back.

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault that blasted spell hit you." He took deep breaths. Draco put his head in his hands and sat quietly for a second. "You just don't remember." Then after an onerous few seconds, Draco finally spoke, "I'm going to go get them; they came in when you were sleeping."

Before Harry's mind could put the thoughts together to tell the man to stay, he was gone.

_ Alone. _

Harry laid silently, wishing the man would come back. Within moments two new people cautiously entered Harry's hospital room.

A woman with dark chocolate skin and bushy brown hair rounded with pregnancy was the first to enter. She had a sad smile on her face. She walked to Harry's left and grabbed his hand. The hand that had been occupied moments ago by Draco.

The next in the room was a tall man with bright red hair and a thin beard. Then the door was closed.

_ No Draco. _

His brain was beginning to work better, connecting ideas to thoughts, and even people to said thoughts.

"Hullo Harry, love." The women's voice was soft and loving.

_ Kind. _

_ Hermione.  _ Harry remembered suddenly.

"Hello mate, you don't look too good. Been a rough day?"

_ Ron. _

Harry could see that they were trying to make this seem like any other day.

_ Draco. _

Ron reached for Harry's right hand, grabbing it tightly. Harry felt the cold metal on Ron's finger.

_ Married. _

He felt around Hermione's hand, feeling the diamond that sat on her finger.

_ Married. _

He pulled both of his hands away from the couple and pulled them up over his head. On his left side sat a thick, golden ring, reflecting his image.

_ Married. _

_ Where was Draco? _

His brain worked! Thoughts began to take shape, ideas formed within seconds. Not to mention he had connected being the rings to each of their marriages.

"Where is Draco?" His voice was still rasping, but not as broken.

"He's out with Rose," Hermione responded meekly.

"Though you probably don't remember her," Ron spoke up softly. Suddenly, Hermione began to sob, as if a wall had broken. Ron left Harry's side, walking over to put his arms around her.

"Don't be sad." His voice rang out through the sobs. He didn't have to think about what he was going to say now. It was just there.

He could hear Hermione giggle through her tears.

"Would you like us to go get them?" Ron asked, still clutching his wife. Harry nodded. 

Once they left-Harry began to try to sit up in bed. Once Harry was in a sitting position, he heard a knock.

Then, in came Draco, in his arms, the spitting image of Hermione. Draco went to his left side, sitting down in the chair he had been sitting in minutes ago, placing the brown-haired girl on his lap.

"Uncle Harry!" She lunged at him, but Draco caught her before she could. He smiled at her, sitting her beside Harry on the bed.

"Uncle Harry!" She wrapped her small arms around his neck. "I've missed you! Yesterday a boy brought a lunchbox with you on it, and it reminded me of you and how much I wanted to see you!"

Harry giggled, wrapping his arms around the small girl tightly. He didn't remember her fully, just snippets, but wasn't about to tell her that. 

Suddenly, the girl's small voice was in his ear, "I love you, Uncle Harry." She whispered.


	5. Chapter Five.

Harry let his arms go tighter around the small girl. As Hermione broke down in tears, he watched Ron move over to place a comforting hand around her shoulders. Draco, though, just closed his eyes and turned away. 

It was sad seeing people who obviously loved him very much cry and hurt, and him not even able to remember them.

"Rosie, love," Harry felt the toddler's arms wrap tighter around his neck. "Why don't we go back to the waiting room? Your parents probably want to see Uncle Harry some more. You can stay with me tonight. Your parents are going to stay here with Uncle Harry, we can watch movies in my bed." Draco whispered.

"Uncle Harry," The toddler said abruptly, "You have to get better quick because I miss our playdates, and also so mommy and Draco will feel better, they miss you too." Harry heard Draco take a deep breath and swallow thickly, then he bent down and picked the child up.

"Promise you'll try?" Harry nodded

"Promise," Harry responded, releasing the one tiny hand he held. 

Before Draco could walk away, though, Harry grabbed his arm.

"Please, please come back," Harry begged, his mind was working fast, trying to remember the people around him and hold conversations. 

Draco nodded, mumbling something, then, he carried the toddler away, and Hermione and Ron were back at Harry's side. Before Draco and Rose were out the door, the small toddler waved over Draco's shoulder, a single tear falling down her little face. Harry did the best he could to not cry and waved back at the small child using only two fingers.

Draco turned, making her say goodbye to her parents and thanking them for staying with Harry when Draco lopped his arm around Hermione's neck, giving her a hug was when Harry noticed the small silver band sitting on Draco's finger.

_ Married. _

Harry smiled at the man before they left.

Once it was just Ron and Hermione in the room, he slumped back into the bed.

"Can I ask you guys some questions?" Hermione's eyes lit up, and she quickly sat down in the chair Draco had been sitting in.

"How long have I been out? Six hours or so?"

Hermione didn't answer right away, but the light that was there suddenly went out. Harry looked over to Ron, who had his face buried in his hand. He then looked around, wanting an answer.

"No, Harry love," She grabbed his hands, sighing sadly, "You've been out for a month and a half."

That hit Harry in the gut like a train.


	6. Chapter Six

Harry let his head fall back onto the pillow. How could he have forgotten that? It was a huge jump. "The doctors said you might never wake up-" Ron began but trailed off and threw his head back into his hands. Hermione was looking away from Harry like it was too painful to look at him.

"Hey, well, I'm awake now!" Harry offered to his friends, trying to comfort them.

"Yes, but you don't remember your husband, or us-let alone, anything or anyone else." Rons toned filled with malice, he knew Harry couldn't help it, but bloody hell, it was hard, watching everyone crumble around him. Hermione shot him a warning glance then looked back to Harry.

"That's why we're here, though, to help you remember." Hermione stopped and smiled. Standing, she walked over to where she had laid her satchel on the couch. Picking it up, she reached inside and pulled out pictures. She sat back down, taking a deep breath, "These are ones taken when we were in school." She handed the top two images to Harry. 

"See, that's you, me, Ron" She pointed to everyone in the picture smiling. Harry smiled then moved to the next one. "This was taken a few months before we graduated." The month after the war, they didn't look quite as happy as they had in the other picture Hermione had shown him, but they were there. 

Then she handed him the next picture. "That's you with all the Weasleys." She pointed to each and named them off. Harry smiled, making Hermione laugh.

The next picture was one of him and Draco; Harrys' smile went even wider. "That was the day you proposed, you were both ecstatic." 

The next picture she handed him was on what he assumed was there wedding day. "That was all of us on your guy's wedding, the Weasleys, all our friends, Dracos friends, everyone!"

Hermione skipped some photos going to her and Ron's wedding. Harry was Rons' best man, they were getting ready, and each had a beer in their hands smiling into the camera.

"And that's Rons and I's wedding." The next picture she showed was the same day, and Harry had a bottle of some alcohol in one hand, and it was squirting everywhere, onto Ron and Draco and Ron's brothers, but they looked happy.

The next picture, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and he were all standing in a kitchen with dinner on a stove and glasses of wine; Hermione looks very pregnant and doesn't have a drink. They all seemed relaxed.

"That's one of our family game nights," Hermione remarked.

The next photo was one where Rose, Harry assumed, had just been born, she was covered in goo and Ron, and he was dressed in the blue protection needed for a newborn, Ron looks absolutely disgusted, and Harry is smiling, looking over the doctor's shoulder. 

"That's the day Rosie was born." Then she hands him a picture of Draco, legs crossed, dressed in dress trousers and a green turtle-neck sweater, with papers spread out in the chairs around him, holding baby Rosie a big smile on his face.

"That's when Draco met her the first time in the hospital. He brought his work with him so he could be there with us. You guys have a copy of this picture hanging in your hallway."

Harry looked up and smiled, "I can remember this day, Ron didn't want to go in with you, but we forced him." Hermione's face lit up like Christmas.

"Yes, that's it, you remembered Harry!"


	7. Chapter Seven

Hermione must have talked to Draco sometime during the night because the next day, Draco comes into Harry's hospital room carrying pictures.

Some were framed, some were not. Some were small, some were big. Draco had a satchel around his shoulder, and little Rosie was clinging to it. 

Draco had on a navy raincoat, and Rosie had a pink one.

"Is it raining?" Harry asks, the thoughts coming to him quickly. He really only has problems remembering the people now. His memory is there just a little blurry around the edges.

Draco smiles warmly and nods, siting the pictures down on the sofa. Rosie runs over to Hermione, who is sitting by Harry's side.

She smiles and picks the child up, sitting her next to Harry gently. Draco takes off his satchel and is in the process of taking off his raincoat.

"You'll never guess what we did," Rosie says to Harry, eyes wide with anticipation.

"You...ate lots of hotdogs?" Harry guesses. She shakes her head. "You..." He stops to think, looking around the room, "had a slumber party, and you made a bet that whoever fell asleep first had to eat a lot of hotdogs when you woke, and you lost?"

She giggled and shook her head again.

"We jumped in puddles!" She screeched as if she had been holding it in and just couldn't wait anymore. That's when it registers with Harry that she is, in fact, wearing rain boats, and so is Draco. Both of the shins and knees of their pants are soaking.

Draco smiles and stomps over to her, "Now, Miss Granger, that was our secret!" For some reason, he had an old country drawl, like ones you see in old Western movies.  
She smiles and tries to get away from him, but Dracos' already picked her up and is tickling she screamed, and maybe they shouldn't be this loud in a hospital room, but it's beautiful.

When Draco finally thinks she's been punished enough, he puts her down, hands behind his hips, leaning back on them, breathing hard.

"Now," Draco pants, "the next time you let out one of our secrets." He paused for dramatic effect, still in a southern drawl, "The punishment with be an hour of tickling!" She giggles and runs over to her dad, letting him pick her up and kiss her head.

"Daddy won't let him tickle you!" He says, smiling fondly at Draco. 

Harry shakes his head and sits all the way up in bed. Hermione stands and says something about muffins, and Ron and Rose are out the door with her as quick as the wind.  
Once they're gone, Draco grabs his pictures and bag, sitting next to Harry's bed.

"I brought some pictures for you to look at," Draco says, looking down at the first picture.

He picks it up carefully and hands it to Harry. It's in a frame and sorta small. Two people are dancing around in it, the wind is blowing, and they look happy. In the end, they come together in a sweet kiss.

"That's your parents Harry, Lily, and James." He pointed to each one like Hermione had done and waits for his reaction.  
"I know." He says, startling Draco.

He smiles and hands him the next one. "That's you, Ron and Hermione. All grown up." Harry smiles at the picture, holding it tight. The next one, Draco smiles at before handing it to him. Harry and Rose were in a yard playing. Harry was in a pile of leaves with Rose on his chest.

"That's our yard, and that's you and Rosie last fall." Draco obviously likes this photo, it's one of the bigger ones, framed too, and all the colours are vibrant, almost glowing. He closes his eyes and sees where it usually hangs in their entry hall.

"Draco?" He looks at Harry and nods, "I know where this usually hangs in our house." Dracos' eyes light up, and he gets the most boyish grin on his face. He hands him another. This is one of Harry, at a promotion or something, he's dressed in red, all red, and there's a guy, standing too close to him smiling.

"Can you remember your job, or why this photo was taken?" Harry closes his eyes and tries to think.

He shakes his head. "Well, that's all right, can you remember where it sits?" He asks, his voice warm.

Harry closes his eyes and sees it, "On the mantle." Draco sighs in relief and smiles, nodding.

"That's right." He picks up the next picture, and it's one of Harry and him. They're standing, arms around one another, smiling, looking right into the camera. There dressed nicely, very nice.

"That's you and I on Hermione's wedding day," Harry remembers the other picture Hermione showed him, that's when he realized they were dressed the same.   
"Can you remember where this one sits?" Draco asks, breaking him away from his thoughts. Harry nods.

"On a table, in the living room," Harry replies. Draco smiled again. However, this was beginning to frustrate Harry. Why can he remember were trivial things sit in his house, but he can't seem to remember any of the days it was taken or the God damned house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why it keeps messing up the formatting, I've tried fixing it on my laptop and phone, yet, it stays the same. So sorry 'bout that!


	8. Chapter Eight

So, this is a good time to explain this, things that are in _italic _mean they are _thoughts_, things that are in _italic _and are **bolded **mean they are a **_memory_**. 

___________________________________

They went through all the pictures Draco had, seeing if Harry could remember where they sat in their house or when they were taken. Hermione and Ron had come back when they were a little over half-way done with the stack of photos.

"Do you need more? I have a whole bunch of boxes in the attic." Hermione asked, looking over Dracos' shoulder as he went back through the stack.

"That would be great. I have quite a few, but not a lot from when he was younger. He gets released tomorrow around noon, does that work for you?" Draco had spun and was looking up at Hermione.

Hermione dug through her purse, pulling out her phone- she had switched from a daily planner to an iPhone because it was easier, Harrys' brained supplied- clicking into the calendar app, she checked the date and time. 

"Yeah, that works for us." She replied.

As soon as Draco and Harry had made it through the stack of pictures, Rosie had climbed up on Harry's lap and began telling him how much she had enjoyed her muffin {it was blueberry, her favourite}. Once Draco and Hermione were done talking, Ron pulled Rosie away from Harry.

"No!" She fussed.

"Rose," Ron warned, balancing her on his hip, "We'll see them tomorrow." He finished his voice going much softer than the one he had started with. Draco stood and hugged the adults and kissed little Rosie on the head. Harry smiled and waved at the three as they left.

Draco had brought books too.

Harry never did like to read.

But these, Draco said, are different. Harry had rolled his eyes because- a book is a book- can't get much further. The title did catch his attention, though- Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. His name, his first year.

Harry had read for the rest of the afternoon while Draco graded some papers.

As it got dark, Draco took to turning the couch into a bed and began fixing it. He smiled at Harry before he climbed into it, picking his book up once more. That was the last thing Harry remembered before falling asleep himself.

The next morning Harry woke with a start, suddenly remembering.

** _ "Why would you say that." A tall, dark man asked through a laugh. _ **

** _ Harry was laughing too, only he couldn't place the guy, and he couldn't remember why they were laughing.  _ **

Draco narrowed his eyes and moved towards Harry, "What's wrong?" Then it clicked, where he had seen that man, why he remembered him.

"You know that photo where I'm dressed in red?" Harry asked Draco. He nodded and threw his legs over the bed. Walking over to where he had stacked the photos, he dug through it and pulled out the picture.

Handing it to him, Harry pointed at the guy, standing too close to him.

"That's your partner- I think his name is Billion- I couldn't tell you his last name. You guys have only worked together for a few months. You don't talk about him much." Draco had said something else, but it was all drowned out by Harry's brain, kicking it into overtime.

"Greengrass." Harry suddenly said. Draco looked shocked. "That's his last name."

"Any chance he's related to Daphne or Astoria Greengrass," Draco asked, plopping down in the chair next to his bed.

"I don't know why?" Harry asked.

"Well, because they are part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, like me, and Rosiers, and the Lestranges- all of the purebred family lines. I was betrothed to Astoria for a considerable amount of time."

"That would be the one." A dark, silky voice starts from the door. Draco spun. "It would be those Greengrass, I'm Astoria's cousin." He walks forward, out of the shadows. "Billion Greengrass, at your service." He shook Dracos's hand. 

"Always good to meet another pureblood." He remarked, walking past Draco to Harry. "Hell, Harry. You probably don't remember me. I'm Billion, I was your partner when this happened." He got on his knees on the floor. Harry gave the man a slightly confused look, while Draco just looked irritated.

"I don't remember Astoria having a cousin." Draco finally said, "I thought their family tree was pretty... _ limited _ ." Billion paused and looked around the room.

"I suppose we do, yes." He paused, looking Draco in the eye a good long while, he smiles then turns back to Harry. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, I should have been there." 

"Still doesn't answer my question," Draco mumbles, making a mental note to check with his mother about the Greengrass family tree.

Billion stayed for the rest of the day, only leaving when they left later that day. 

Draco didn't quite know why, but Billion made his stomach churn in unconventional ways. Draco didn't like him, but Harry did. Maybe he was just paranoid. I mean, his husband did just have his memory erased. Perhaps he should stop being jealous.

Billion was there when loading Harry into the car, another thing they had chosen over wizarding stuff. Was there when Draco signed him out, staining his proper name onto the paper.

Before Draco could get into the car, though, Billion stopped him.

"Be careful, it's a scary world out there, especially with Harry Potter-"He paused for a moment, "and you," Then he was walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put that note in the beginning just because I couldn't do the bolding and such here in the notes section, so again, things that are in italic mean they are thoughts, things that are italic and bolded mean they are a memory. Hope you are enjoying it!


	9. Chapter Nine

Once they were in the car and out of the hospital parking lot, Draco began talking.

"Do you remember him?" Draco turned slightly, looking at Harry's blank face.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Billion?" Draco nods. Harry turns and looks at the side of Draco's chiselled face, "Yes." He pauses "For some reason, I remember him the best out of all of you. " Harry turns and looks back out the windshield.

Draco sighs, "You never talked about him much." Draco sounds sadder than he had all day. Harry knew why he never talked about Billion, but he wasn't about to tell his husband that.

"Why does it matter? We're not friends." Harry's voice came out a little harsher than he intended, but, after all, it was like he was dealing with a stranger. 

Draco took a very deep breath and was quiet until they pulled into a charming ranch style home's driveway. Flowers lined the front, and the grass was dark green and mowed, there were trees in the back that Harry could see, but only one small tree sat outside a massive window in the front. It was cute, quaint, and looked exactly like Draco-- like he had just left a little part of him in the ground years ago, and it made something that fit him perfectly.

Draco turned and looked at Harry, "Just the fact that you remember him, a partner you've had for maybe a month, and not your best mates since the first year, who have been by your side through the toughest of times, who made you the godfather of their child, their legacy." Draco shook his head and took a deep breath, then he pulled the key from the ignition.

"It's just strange is all." He finished, "Let's get you inside, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait today, and then a very short chapter, it only has around three hundred words, usually when I write they are in the high thousands, so very sorry. But, everything is about to get good, just bear with me for a few more short chapters!  
Love,  
Drarryandmycat


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer today!

Draco got out of the car and straightened his trouser leg, then he reached back into the car and grabbed his satchel. He then closed the drivers' door and went to the back, pulling out the pictures.

Once Harry was out of the car, they approached the house.

Draco stuck his key into the door, unlocking it. Pushing it open, he entered the house. The entryway was big and opened to what looked like was a huge kitchen. 

The floor was laid with a blue cement tile that had black accents. There was a huge gold vase sitting in the corner full of umbrellas, above that was a wooden coat rack hanging on the wall, hanging on it were all different types of coats.

Under that were different pairs of shoes, dress shoes, sandals, boots. On the shelf that came off the top of the coat rack were green plants with blue flowers popping out from different places on them, nestled in between the plants was a piece of art. It looked a lot like Harry and Draco and was in shades of blue. Fanart, Harry's brain supplied. Next to the coat rack was an octagon mirror, below that was a massive plant in a blue vase. Draco exhaled and toed his rain-boats off.

"This is nice," Harry remarked. Draco smiled.

"Well, thank you, you helped me design it after all." Draco walked to Harry's left side and hung a couple of the pictures up. Then he walked over to the coat rack and shed his coat. He stopped to push his hair out of his face at the mirror then continued walking, Harry trailing behind him.

The wall the coat rack and mirror hung on ran into the drawing-room. It was also decorated in the same light blue colour and had a fresh feeling about it.

There was a bay window with small pillows sitting in it. There was a small fireplace adorned with white, carved marble. There were two small, white armchairs in front of the fireplace, in between that a little rustic looking blue table sat.

There were built in's on either side of the small fireplace full of books. They looked like they had been well-loved, some with cracked spines and dog-eared pages. The last thing Harry noticed were the plants, big ones, little ones, everywhere, all over this room.

Harry smiled and turned to Draco, who was standing by the back wall, hanging photos up. Once he was done with that, they went back into the entryway and moved into the room across the room they had just been in. This room was bigger with a sofa and a telly. There were plants everywhere. There was a cute fireplace under the telly, and the floor hearth was the same blue cement tile.

Harry knew why everything was white now.

Draco hung pictures in, what Harry assumed, was their living room, then they walked into the entry hall again but this time moving forward. As they walked, Draco hung pictures on the dividing walls. There were tons of photos on these walls, from all different time periods.

Once they were in the kitchen, Draco hung some pictures, but he sat most of the photos on a big, rustic looking wet bar. 

On the dining room table, there were flowers. On top of their cabinets were plants, there were plants in the window looking out to their backyard, there were plants everywhere.

Harry looked around the ample space and saw a hallway leading somewhere. Draco walked towards the entrance, disappearing behind the wall. Harry scampered after him, learning the hall was quite significant as soon as he stepped into it. Down the hallway were different rooms, their doors open, letting the rare London sunshine spill into the hall.

Draco hung pictures on the walls going to the rooms. Never actually inside the rooms. Harry peered into each of the four rooms, though. One of the places was a bedroom done in different shades of green, quite big for a guest bedroom. Still, there were plants everywhere.

The next was a half-bath decorated in the same greens. Plants sat in the window seal above the toilet.

The next was another guest room, and it was done in only the prettiest shades of yellows, making you feel content and at peace—still, plants. Harry was beginning to wonder about the plants.

Draco opened the last door and walked in, Harry pursuing after him. This room was decorated in whites and cremes, and  _ finally _ , this room reminded Harry of Draco getting ready. Harry smiled. A memory and an adorable one at that.

This room was big. A big bed sat in the middle and was unmade. Two wooden tables were on each side, and on them sat lamps, on one side, a glass of water, some medicines, pictures, and books. The other nightstand, however, was completely blank, only the lamp. There was a big window over the bed that, if you craned your neck up, showed a quaint garden, bursting with different plants.

In front of the bed sat a sizeable upholstered bench, it had a robe draped over the end and a pair of shoes tucked underneath it. There were three doors in total, all leading to other spaces. Only one was unopened, and Harry guessed that it was probably his closet. 

There was art hung in front of the bed on the opposite side of the room. Art that looked like Rosies, framed and well kept. Underneath that was a big dresser with no drawers. On that sat more plants and pictures, Draco sat the image of Harry's parents on it.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why?" Harry asked, looking up from his mug of tea. Draco was standing in front of him with an apron on cutting up vegetables. His long fingers encompassed the knife tightly, and everything he cut had the mark of a skilled chief. Draco Malfoy really was a beautiful man. 

Setting down the knife, Draco spread his arms and leaned against the island, putting all his weight on his hands. Taking a deep breath, he sighed, "Why what Harry love?"  
"Why did they Obliviate me?" Draco looked down and began cutting again.

"I guess because they couldn't kill you, so, they figured," He paused and gathered all his chopped veggies up, dumping them into the pot beside him, "If they couldn't kill you, they were going to take away everything you loved." Draco turned then and put the pot on the stove, pulling the water spigot away from the wall, he began to fill the pot.

They were quiet for a few moments, "When did we get married?" Draco opened a drawer and began digging through it, finally pulling out a long wooden spoon.

"Um, it was the Summer of 2002." He then opened a cabinet door and began pulling different spices from the cabinet. He then went over to the icebox and pulled a small container of brown liquid from it. 

"Why?" Harry asked, looking back down to his mug.

"Why did we get married?" Draco scoffed and poured the brown liquid into the pot. "Mutal love for one another, I'd say." He stirred then turned to look at Harry. Leaning back, he crossed his arms. "Why do you think?" 

Harry pulled his mug up and took a sip of the warm liquid. Why else would two people be married? Harry smiled, making Draco turn back around. 

"If you want, there are some photo albums in the living room, you can go look through them if you would like." Harry nodded and stood. Grabbing his mug, he slowly left the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that you say? Drarryandmycat finally updated Forgetting the Best? It's only been a year!
> 
> I am very sorry for not updating, I was kinda stuck, so I came back to it and realized the whole book needed a revamping! So, the previous chapters are all good now, no spelling errors, a corrected format.
> 
> I know I'm a shitty person, I make you wait for months then put down like 100 words, I am very sorry! But everything is going to get good in the next few chapters so, stick around! I promise to update!


	12. Chapter 12

Sliding open the french doors to the main living room, he entered. Moving towards the built-ins, he pulled one of the photo albums from it. Sitting down on the sofa, he flipped it open. Draco's neat penmanship greeted him. 

_ 2000-2003. _

Flipping the next page, he looked over the photos there. There was one of himself and a red-head, both smiling, dresses formally. Smiling, he pulled the image from the behind the plastic, flipping it over, he read the names.

_ Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter- May 25th- 2001. _

Slipping it back under the plastic, he turned to the next picture, one of him and Draco. Draco was sitting in a chair, his legs crossed, a book propped open on his knee. Harry was bent over kissing the blondes cheek. Pulling it from the plastic, he flipped it open.

_ Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter- June 5th- 2001. _

A memory was sparked then.

** _ Draco was bent over a cake blowing out candles, and a short girl was there with a black bob, hugging and kissing him. Once the house had cleared, though, Harry had led Draco back to their bedroom. _ **

It stopped then, not giving any more information. Sighing, Harry slipped the photo back behind its plastic and turned the page. The next image was one of Hermione and Ron, Hermione had books spread out, covering the floor she was sitting on, and Ron was asleep in the armchair closest to her, drooling all over his jumper.

Giggling, he pulled it from the plastic and turned it over. 

_ Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley-October 23rd-2001. _

Flipping to the next page, he saw Draco. Sitting at a large desk with papers scattered about it, behind him were coloured thank you notes and pictures. The chalkboard was covered in the same neat scrawl all the names and dates were written in.

The photo began moving, and Harry jumped, knocking the album into the floor. Closing his eyes, he composed himself and picked the album up.

In it, Draco shrugged and took on an apathetic look. Harry laughed slightly and pulled it from behind the plastic.  _ Draco Malfoy- November 23-2001. _

Harry heard footsteps quickly approaching the living room, so he turned and regarded the door. Draco walked in a worried look on his face, his apron still tied around his thin frame.

"Are you alright?" He moved over towards Harry and got down on his knees in front of him, looking over Harry's dark features. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got spooked and dropped the photo album was all." He turned the album around so Draco could see the picture. After a few seconds, the film moved, and Draco relaxed slightly.

"Oh, it's a wizard photo. We can make our printed pictures move, just like portraits of people can talk and move." Draco stood and dusted his trouser knees off.

Harry smiled and flipped the album back towards him.

"Well, dinners ready, would you like me to bring some in here for you?" Harry nodded and flipped the album page.

"If you wouldn't mind, thanks." Draco nodded then was off, back out into the hall. 

The next image was one of the short girl with the black bob and Draco in green uniforms, in a lovely garden sniggering over something one of them said. Pulling the photo from the album, he read over the names and dates.

_ Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy-April 8th-1993. _

Smiling, he slipped it back into the plastic right about when Draco returned with a steaming bowl of stew. Sitting beside him on the sofa, Draco looked over Harry's shoulder. 

"Oh, you're getting into our school years now." Harry flipped to the next page and peered down at the picture that lay there. Two men were standing together, smiling. One had dirty blonde short hair and scares racking over his face. He was wearing a brown blazer with a blue, wrinkled button-down. 

The other man, however, had long curly brown hair and a moustache. He had dark grey eyes and was smirking. He wore a black striped button-down with a star printed waistcoat. Over it, he wore a dark green blazer. When Harry looked at this well-dressed man; however, he was only filled with guilt and sadness. 

** _ A brown flash whizzed past Harry's face, striking a man who looked almost exactly like Draco, just a bit older, squarely in the chest, sending him flying backwards. The man smiled lovingly at Harry. However, suddenly, the man was enveloped in a wisp of grey that pulled him back. Harry lurched forward to grab him but was held back. He screamed loudly, kicking against the person holding him. _ **

Pushing the album away, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Of all the memories he could have gotten. 

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco touched Harry's arm but he flinched away.

"I'm done looking at pictures today." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear! I woke up to so many lovely messages this morning. Thank you all so much for your love and support! It means the world and I hope you are enjoying it!
> 
> So, on a different note, I've seen many people do this, so I'm copying them and doing the same. If you would like to listen to some of the songs I use when writing this book, a list is below! If you would like more leave a comment or you can follow my Spotify account- @Avacoffel.
> 
> So, here's the list.
> 
> The Mystery of Love- Sufjan Stevens  
Green Jewels- Krill  
You're Somebody Else- flora cash  
Where's my Love- Alternate Version- SYML  
Wicked Game- Ursine Vulpine  
Needs- Verzache  
This Love- Maroon 5  
Somebody That I Used To Know- Goyte  
Kiss With a Fist- Florence + the Machine  
Nervous- Oliver Riot  
Hurts Like Hell- Fleurie  
Love and War- Fleurie
> 
> Spotify- https://open.spotify.com/user/cw50z0a4i3wl2ievvbkr84mr3?si=XHmtm2YCSU-0iD74rlb18A


	13. Chapter 13

Draco narrowed his eyes but didn't protest. Grabbing the album, he stood and returned it to his correct place. Then he just stood by the bookshelf, shuffling his feet awkwardly. 

"Do you want to go to bed?" Harry finally asked, turning to look at Draco. Draco smiled and nodded. Then, suddenly, his face turned sour. He moved to the chair, sitting across from the sofa and sat, regarding Harry for a moment. 

"You are welcome," The blonde paused for a moment, "To sleep in our bedroom, but I understand if you don't want to at the same time. You don't really remember me, so I understand if you don't want to." Harry shook his head.

"It's alright, I can sleep in our bedroom." Draco smiled and stood. 

"Let me do the dishes real quick, then we can go to bed." Harry stood and followed Draco from the room. Entering the kitchen, Draco grabbed his apron from where he had slung it over the bar. Tieing it behind his back, he began filling the sink with warm water. 

"I can wash if you put away, given I don't know where anything goes." Draco looked up and Harry and smiled again.

"Works for me." Taking off his apron, he hung it on a peg and grabbed a dishtowel. Harry moved in front of the sink and rolled up his sleeves, dipping his hands into the water, he grabbed a dish. Draco handed him a cloth, and Harry began rubbing over the plate. 

When he was done, he handed it to Draco, who dried it, and put it in its correct place. 

They did the dishes in relative silence, the only noise coming from the water in the sink and the clicking of things stacked together. 

When they were done, Harry washed his hands, and Draco dried his own. Then they set off down the hall. Draco was the first in their bedroom. He flicked on the light and toed off his shoes. Picking them up, he moved over to one of the open doors and disappeared in the room.

Harry just stood there until Draco came back. 

"Your pyjamas are in there, the second drawer down." Harry smiled and moved to the closed door. Opening it, a spacious closet greeted him. Red uniforms hung neatly along with tees and button-downs. Following Draco's instructions, he opened the second drawer, pulling the first set of pyjamas from it, he quickly undressed and redressed. 

When Harry came out, Draco was putting pillows back unto their made bed. 

Draco smiled and clicked on the lamp sitting on his nightstand. Harry did the same, then sat at the end of the bed. 

"I'm going to go change, I'll be right back." Then Draco was gone again, leaving Harry alone with the few memories he had. When the blonde came back, he was clad in his pyjamas. He moved towards the door and shut the overhead lights off. 

Walking back to the bed, he picked up one of the medicine bottles that sat on his nightstand. Undoing the cap, he dumped a few into his hand, taking one, he poured the rest back into the container.

Picking up the glass of water, he took a sip, then he flipped the covers back. Harry did the same. Then they were climbing into the bed. Draco clicked off his lamp and laid down, pulling the covers over up to his neck. 

Harry did the same, only he left the covers around his chest. They lay there, staring up at the ceiling for a while before Draco flipped over on his side, facing away from Harry. 

Harry heard Draco sigh then soon listened as the blondes breathing evened out with sleep. Sitting up slightly, he checked to make sure Draco was sleeping before he flipped the covers off and stood.

Slowly opening the bedroom door, he tiptoed from the room and down the hall. Moving from the kitchen to the living room in a matter of seconds.

Pulling out the photo album he had been looking through earlier, he flipped to the last page he was on, pulling the two men's image from behind the plastic, he read over the names there.

_ Remus Lupin and Sirius Black-November 3rd-1993. _


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning when Harry woke, Draco wasn't in bed. Flipping the covers off, he opened their bedroom door and moved into the hall. Quickly walking its length, he found Draco sitting at the island. I coffee glass, and a book opens in front of him.

Harry sighed and leaned against the wall, making Draco lookup. 

"Oh! You're awake!" Harry nodded and moved over to the island. "How did you sleep?" Harry smiled and straddled a stool. 

"Fine." Draco nodded, taking a sip of whatever was in his glass, and then looked back down to his book.

"Can you tell me about Sirius Black?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence. Draco looked up and regarded Harry for a moment. A look of worry danced in between his eyebrows.

"Um, no, not really. I didn't know that much about him. All I know is what you've told me." Draco responded, setting his mug down.  
"And that was?" Harry asked testily. Draco closed his eyes and sighed.

"You didn't talk about him much, only that he was your Godfather and that my Aunt killed him. He was a Black, which is what was mother is. My mother's father was Walburga's brother, Walburga was Sirius's mother. He was the last heir to the House of Black. I know he was disowned because he didn't take to their pureblood ideals. Because of that, I never heard anything about him."

"Your Aunt?" Draco flinched slightly. 

"Yes, my Aunt, she was my mother's sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. She got married to Rodolphus Lestrange, they were both horrible people who did horrible things." Draco paused. "My mother was first cousins with Sirius, my mother had two sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda." 

"Andromeda was the middle daughter, my mother being the eldest. She got married to Ted Tonks; he was a muggle-born, which means he didn't have pure blood, so she was also disowned. She had a child, her name ins Nymphadora Tonks, she was an Auror and part of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Nymphadora married Remus Lupin, and together they had Teddy Lupin, which is your Godson." He stood then and put his mug in the sink. "Back to the Blacks, Narcissa, my mother, married Lucius Malfoy, my father, he comes from another substantial pure-blood family." Draco sighed, then continued. "When you went into the forest, killing off the last Horcrux, my mother is the one who lied when asked if you were dead."

"I don't know anything about your family line other than Lily Potter, nee Evan I think, she was a muggle-born, she married James Potter, and together they had you."   
"Voldemort killed your parents because they stood in the way of you. Killing you was his primary goal, I believe a prophecy foretold you defecting him." 

"So on October 30th, he came and tried to kill you, only Lily's love for you protected you in the end, instead 'killing' Voldemort. When the Wizarding World got news of this, they believed your Godfather was responsible, so they threw him in Azkaban."

"Your only living relatives were the Durselys, who were just as horrible as Bellatrix. They locked you in a cupboard under the stairs and made you their personal slave. When you finally got your Hogwarts letter, they hid it from you and didn't let you go."

"Dumbledore found a way found that though, sending Hagrid to fetch you." Draco stopped there and took a deep breath.

"Would you like me to go on?" Harry nodded and shifted in his seat. "When Hagrid got you, he took you to Gringotts and then shopping for school supplies." Draco stopped there and closed his eyes, gently rubbing his fingers over his eyes.

"We first met at Madame Malkins, a robe shop. I was slightly crass and rude, so you didn't talk to me much. Hagrid showed you to Platform 9 3/4, where you met Mrs Weasley and the Weasley children."

"She showed you how to get to the platform and you one of her children, Ron, shared a train car. You two became fast friends. You also met Hermione on the train, though, you guys didn't become friends until later on."

"When did I meet you again?" Harry asked suddenly.

"At Hogwarts." Draco said through a sigh, "I offered to become friends, but I also insulted your only friend as well, so you turned me down." 

"Which is when I began hating you and decided if I couldn't be your friend, I was going to be your enemy, then at least I would be a part of your life."

  
"Ron, Hermione, and you went on tons of adventures which I was always jealous of. Soon enough, we were teenagers, full of angst at the roles life had sorted us into."   
"The war happened, you died and lived, and after we ran into each other, I guess we sparked then. Of course, Ron and Hermione married right after school, knowing their love for each, we dated for two years, then we got married as well."

"You became an Auror and put my father in Azkaban, I became a 2nd-grade teacher, and four years later, Rose was born, and you became a Godfather for the second time." Then Draco stopped and shrugged. 

"That's all?" Draco looked surprised.

"All? Yeah, we all lived happily ever after, until this, of course." Draco stood and walked away. Harry quickly got up and followed after him. "I'm just going to read in the garden, you don't have to follow me."

"It's alright, I want to follow you." Draco smiled and opened a single french door. Harry went out first, stepping out onto a pato. All around him were flowers, bursting with colour.

"Welcome to my pride and joy," Draco said, walking past Harry and into the well-manicured walkway that led to a table and chairs underneath an oak tree.  
Harry continued following him, admiring all of the flowers and plants. Once they were sitting in the shade, Harry allowed Draco to read quietly for a few moments before talking again.

"Why didn't we have children?" Draco looked up from his book, raising his eyebrows he shrugged.

"I guess we never got around to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that it's pretty sad I know more about the Black and Malfoy family line than I know about my own!


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello Draco, is Harry around?" Standing, Harry left the living room. Sliding open the french doors, he saw Billion. He had a bouquet of white Lillys in his hand and was still dressed in his Auror uniform.

"Billion?" Harry went and stood beside Draco, looking over the blondes sceptical face Harry invited the man in. Draco took the flowers and moved into the kitchen while Billion and Harry went back into the living room.

As soon a Billion had closed the french doors, his lips were on Harry's. Pulling away quickly, he backed up until he hit the fireplace.

  
"Why'd you do that?" Billion looked almost hurt. He rubbed at his bottom lip and slowly approached Harry.

"You don't remember?"

"I don't remember anything!" Harry snapped. He had gotten good at this whole lying thing, especially when it came to Billion and he's relationship.

Billion took Harry into his arms gently, "Harry, we love each other, remember, you used to come over all the time and we-" He paused then and pulled away from Harry. Right about the time Harry had narrowed his eyes, Draco walked in, carrying the Lilly's in a crystal vase, primed neatly.

He sat them on the coffee table. "I'm going to go-" Draco rubbed a hand over his face and looked back to Harry, "Clean something." Then he was gone. Billion was back on Harry as soon as Draco's footsteps had faded. 

"We would do a lot more than kissing Harry." Closing his eyes, he leaned slightly into Billion, the most Draco had touched him since his return was the night Harry had remembered Sirius. Now, even just a brush made Draco look down and move away.

"See Harry, you love me, and I love you! I came here to remind you of that." Oh, Harry had needed no reminding of their love, considering as soon as he had remembered the man, all the memories were back.

Billion laid kisses to Harry's neck, then hugged him tighter. "I want you to come over again, sometime real soon, alright?" Harry nodded against the man's chest, taking a deep breath of his cologne. Then the man pulled away and was out the door. 

After a few seconds of composure, Harry went to find Draco. Once he had scoured the whole house and had seen no sign of Draco, he went out into the garden, where he found Draco on his knees over a flowerbed full of different flowers.

The blonde was facing away from the house and had on gloves. He was pulling weeds and throwing them into a basket no to far from him. He was mumbling things under his breath when Harry approached him.

"He's gone, Draco." Looking up, the blonde sighed but continued pulling weeds. Moving in front of the blonde, he looked as Draco's brow creased in concentration.  
"Why do you hate him so much?" Looking up, Draco pushed a lock of hair back with the back of his hand. Narrowing his eyes, he squinted up at Harry.

"I don't." Was all he said before resuming his weed pulling.

"Yes, you do." Sighing heavily, the blonde rolled his eyes and stood, picking up the basket he moved to the back of the garden, Harry following after him. Harry watched as Draco opened the lid to a wooden compost bin, dumping the weeds into it; he slammed the lid shut. 

"No, I don't." Then he pushed past Harry, careful not to touch him. Spinning around, Harry rolled his eyes and threw his hands up.

"Yes, you do. And why won't you touch me?" Draco stopped in his tracks and turned back to Harry. 

"Because you flinch silly." Then he walked inside, letting the french door slam behind him. Harry stood in the garden for at least another 20 minutes before finally coming inside. 

"I didn't flinch because you touched me, I finched because of memory I got from the photo." He shouted into the house. He couldn't see Draco but knew he was somewhere.

Walking down the hall, he walked into their bedroom and found Draco in their adjoining bathroom, scrubbing dirt from his hands.

Leaning against the jam, he watched he rack over his hands furiously. "How did you manage to get dirt under your gloves?" Draco sighed then, closing his eyes, he giggled slightly. 

"You know, I'm not exactly sure." Harry moved forward and leaned against the vanity. Reaching out, he touched the blonde's elbow, who turned to look at him.

"See, not flinching." Draco rolled his eyes and continued to scrub at his hands. When all the dirt was finally gone, Draco turned off the sink and began drying his hands. When he was done, he walked past Harry. Before he could get out the bathroom door, Harry had a hold of his wrist, pulling him back into the bathroom.

When Draco was in front of Harry, he surged forward and kissed the blonde deeply. Draco stumbled backwards slightly but was soon kissing back. When their kiss deepened, Harry grabbed Draco and set him up on the vanity, kissing down his neck. Draco leaned back on his hands.

Harry undid Draco's button-down and kissed down his chest and stomach. Soon his hands were undoing Draco's belt and trousers. Draco's hands worked on Harry's own, and soon they were both undressed, picking Draco up; he slowly slid into the blonde, knowing the pain it was going to cause. Draco bit down on Harry's shoulder as he moved them from the bathroom back into the bedroom.

Slowly lying Draco down, he began to move, slowly at first then more quickly. Draco's back arched, and he grabbed the covers tightly. 

Harry's mouth wandered over the blonde, leaving a trail of sloppy, wet kisses. The faster he went, the more Draco reacted. Soon enough, Harry's magic had taken over, roping Draco to the bed. Harry began biting on the blonde's neck, down his chest, sucking the blood to the top of the skin. Harry's hands dug into Draco's hips, holding on tightly, it was sure to leave bruises, and for some reason, that made Harry's grip tighter. 

Draco cried out as Harry went deep into him, hitting all the right places. The blonde let his head fall back as Harry continued to hit Draco's g-spot.   
Soon enough, they had both came.

Harry had untied Draco then had fallen beside him on the bed, both of them panting. Draco was rotating his wrists back and forth, rubbing his hands on the already bruising skin that laid there.

Harry began kissing the blonde then, kissing all the places there were sure to be bruises tomorrow. Draco just laid there, closing his eyes, getting his breathing under control.

Once Harry was done kissing all the bruising places, he came up to Draco's mouth.

"See, not flinching." Then he pressed a soft kiss to the other man's mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco had gotten up early today and went into work, leaving Harry by himself all day. Harry hadn't been entirely left alone since his return to the house. He spent most of the day trying to spark memories and forget about the few he did have.

Finally, as he was going through a picture album that had been tucked behind a row of books, he got another memory. 

** _ He was on his knees on the floor; his face was swollen. He could feel it. His hands were bound behind him, and blurry people were standing all around him. The room he was in was substantial and quite lavish room, and he could hear somebody shouting for Draco. _ **

** _ He watched from his spot on the floor as Draco slowly descended the stairs. His face fell immediately when he saw Harry. _ **

** _ "Draco!" He saw one of the blurry figures move over to Draco and link arms with him, he was whispering something into his ear, but Draco's eyes were straight ahead on Harry. _ **

** _ When they got closer to Harry, he noticed the man who was whispering things into his ear was the same man Sirius had been attacking in the other memory. _ **

** _ Draco bent at the hips and stared into Harry's eyes for a long moment. Then he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and stood straight again. _ **

** _ "This isn't him!" He announced loudly, slowly making his way towards the stairs. _ **

** _ "Are you sure, Draco?" The man from his other memory shouted after him. _ **

** _ "Of course I'm sure father," He spits, "I've gone to school with him for seven years!" _ **

Then, it was over. Looking back down to the photo, the room started back at Harry, blank, with only Draco standing by the mantel. The picture moved to show Draco sigh and turn, then it replayed.

Snapping the album closed, he set it beside him. He needed to ask Draco some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I woke up to more kudos and comments this morning! Thank you all for the love, you have no idea how much it means to me!
> 
> I would also like to address some things that seemed the main topics.
> 
> If you were affected by the infidelity, I'm am very sorry and I hope you are doing well, that was totally my fault! I went ahead and changed the tags for anyone that was and again I am very sorry! 
> 
> Be sure to look for tag changes as the book goes on because while I do have an outline, I have a bad tendency for changing things up and if you are ever uncomfortable with the way the tagging is, please, please leave a comment and I will be happy to change it for you!
> 
> Another thing was Billion and Harry's relationship, this will have more elaboration as we go on, just as Harry's and Draco's, so don't jump to conclusions! Don't hate Billion just quite yet, give him some time! 
> 
> Beware that this book is far from complete, we still have lots to go over and I hope you stick around for it!
> 
> Another thing I'm going to reiterate is bolding and italic usages. If it is just in italics, it means it's a thought. If it is bolded and italic, that means it's a memory or a flashback as someone called it yesterday. Another thing is, the memories or flashbacks will never be from the future, they are always in the past, I remember some confusion about that as well yesterday!
> 
> I dearly hope nobody was harshly affected by my lack of tags and I am praying my writing isn't too confusing! Remember I'm here for you, and if I ever do something to offend or not to your liking please tell me and I will be happy to change it up for you!
> 
> Much love and happy reading from a fellow Potterhead,  
Drarryandmycat!


	17. Chapter 17

Harry watched as Draco came up the front drive, the man had his hands full of different papers. His satchel hung loosely from around his wrist, and he was looking down at his feet, watching each step, carefully balancing the papers.

When he made it to the front door, he carefully slid his hand from under the stack, opening the door he slowly walked in, the stack wobbling dangerously. Steadying it, he looked around the foyer, trying to figure out the best plan of attack. 

Kicking the door shut, he moved into the sitting room, dumping the papers in one of the tiny chairs he took a deep breath. Harry leaned against the french doors to the living room, waiting to see how long it took his husband to say something to him.

Spinning around, he smiled at Harry. Draco pulled at his tie then slipped it over his head, walking from the sitting-room he began unbuttoning his shirt. Harry trailed after him wanting to ask all the questions that had been stacking up in Harry's mind. 

Harry sat on Draco's side of the bed, awaiting Draco's return. When Draco came out of his closet, he jumped and grabbed onto the jam.

"You scared me!" Harry smiled.

"I have questions for you." Draco smiled and moved to sit beside Harry on the bed.

"More memories then?" Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

"Do you have pictures of your father?" He watched Draco closely, his back went rigid, and his face went stony. He then stood and walked out of the room. 

Harry quickly followed after him, "Well, do you?" He found Draco on the sofa in the living room, the album Harry had been looking through open in his lap. He was flipping through the pages quickly, all the way to the back.

"If you would have just kept flipping, you would have found one." Handing Harry the album there, they were. In the same room from the other.  
Draco was sitting in a chair, looking displeased, his father was standing beside him. He looked terrible. Looking over the man in this picture was nothing like the man in the memory with Sirius. This man was dirty and crumpled. 

"This is him?" Harry asked, Draco nodded and stood, picking up the vase of Lillys he summoned a watering can. Harry jumped slightly before the magic settled into his bones, reassuring him.

"What happened to him?" 

"My Father? Azkaban." Draco set the vase down and moved some of the flowers around. "He came back different in none of the ways that matter."

"What do you mean?" Draco sighed and fell back into an armchair. Draco didn't talk for a long moment.

"He came back being a more true follower to Lord Voldermort. Do you remember Voldermort?" Harry nodded.

"Vaguely. This album helped with that." Draco nodded.

"He returned, believing the only way to 'save' the world was to follow him blindly. He did everything and anything that man said to do. Things he never would have done if he hadn't believed Voldermort so thoroughly."

"In the end, it killed him." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I don't remember that." Draco smiled and stood. 

"I have tons of papers to grade, if you need anything else, I'll be right there."


	18. Chapter 18

Harry knew that was Draco's way of ending the conversation, so he let it go. Tomorrow was going to be his first official day at work, and he was looking forward to seeing Billion again. 

Their last encounter had left much to be desired, and Harry had been desiring. Craving, in fact. How can you want two people as much as Harry wanted Draco _ and _ Billion? Rolling his eyes, he slipped the album back into the bookshelf. 

Right now, he could have one, and that was Draco, and he was okay with that. He just needed to get Draco away from grading. How much work can a second-grade teacher have to grade anyways?

Leaving the living room, he moved into the sitting room where Draco was bent over, marking things on paper. Sitting across from the man, he didn't speak. 

After a few moments, Draco cast his eyes up, looking over Harry. "Is something wrong?" Harry shook his head and just watched the blonde. His long fingers and neat scrawl. 

His grey eyes would flick up every once in awhile, but then back down to his work, they would go. He would shift and uncross and recross his legs every two minutes. Finally, he sighed and looked up.

"Do you need anything?" Draco asked irritation dancing in his usually even-tempered tone.

Harry smirked, "Yes."

"What's that?" Draco had narrowed his eyes and was regarding Harry's expression carefully.

"You." Draco sighed and looked back down to his work.

"I really have to get these done, I have over 100 papers that need grading, and all the parents are waiti-" Draco rambled.

"I can assure you that they will all be here when I'm done with you." Draco sighed, and Harry stood, offering the blonde his hand, Draco finally took it after a few moments. 

Pulling Draco in close, he kissed him deeply. Then, Harry leads Draco down the hall into their bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Draco had stayed up late that night grading papers and Harry had spent some more time going through photo albums, especially the Malfoy Family photo album. He didn't have many memories resurface with the Malfoys, but there were some.

Like hearing Hermione scream and Ron scream after Bellatrix, begging her to stop and torture him, he could remember Draco bringing food to Luna in the dungeons where Harry was also put sometime later.

He could remember the lie Draco told to save Harry. He can remember how horribly Draco was treated by Greyback and Voldermort. He could hear his husband screams all the way in the dungeons. 

He could remember when Draco threw Harry his own wand, the wand Harry had then used to defeat the Dark Lord. He had also begun to recognize some school years.

He could remember the time Mad-Eye Moody, really Barty Crouch Jr., had turned Draco into a ferret. He could also remember Advanced Potions and the Half-blood Prince only, he couldn't remember who the Half-blood Prince really was. 

He can remember Draco, and he's first kiss. He could remember when he first met Billion. He could remember the Yule Ball. He could remember Draco holding him close when he had nightmares early on in their relationship. 

He could remember Billion and him laid out on Harry's desk, having just gotten done with each other. He could remember Lucius calling for Draco to join the Death Eaters. 

He could remember the boy crying while ripping his sleeve up to show Dumbledore his Dark Mark. 

He could remember all the hurt, all the pain he felt, all the pain his friends felt, all the pain his husband had felt, and his relief in using Billion. 

He was worn out, all the memories rushing back was really too much for him to take. Biding goodnight to Draco, he went to bed early that night. 

When he finally got everyone's screams a little quieter, he dozed off and dreamt of Billion, and the sweet, sweet relief tomorrow would bring. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to warn people of mentions of past rape in this chapter, I have changed the tags!
> 
> Please skip this chapter if this is a trigger!
> 
> Much love and happy reading,  
Drarryandmycat!

He woke up with a start. Draco had come to bed and was sleeping peacefully beside him. The screaming was back and full fleed now. He didn't want to wake Draco, so he slowly climbed from the bed. Draco flipped over but made no other moves.

Moving into the kitchen, he slowly slid onto a stool, throwing his head in his hands and slowly rubbed at his temples. Pushing down on his eyes, he remembered Draco lying on the bathroom floor, slowly bleeding out. 

He saw his ex-partner, hung from a tree, his limbs dangling down, a note stapled to the tree-- 'Five minutes was all it took.' He saw Snape, Harry's hands around his throat as blood spilt from him, as he talked about his love for Harry's mother. 

He could remember hearing as Draco screamed and pleaded for them to stop, to stop touching him, to stop hurting him. He could remember Draco coming into the dungeons later that night, hands shaky as he handed Luna a plate of food. 

"Nightmares again?" He turned and saw Draco standing at the entrance to the hall. "The only bad thing with remembering is like you're going threw it all again." Draco slid into the stool across from Harry and took a deep breath. 

"What's going on in that head of yours Harry, let me in." Draco had lent forward and had pleading eyes. 

"What did they do to you, Greyback and Voldermort?" Draco sighed and put on a weary smile.

"If I tell you, it will only make it worse, alright?" Harry rolled his eyes and slouched back in the stool.

"No, Draco, hearing your screams on repeat forever and ever is worse, I can assure you. I have Hermione's screams, and Rons, and Cedrics and, and Luna and everyone, please, just tell me."

Draco huffed and stood, pulling two mugs from the cabinet he filled the kettle with water and set it to bowl.

"When my father was in Azkaban, and once my mother had fallen asleep, they would come into my bedroom, late at night, and, and." Draco stopped then, going no further. 

Harry stood and moved over to his husband, enveloping him in a tight hug, "I'm sorry, my love." They stood like that until the kettle screeched, then Draco pulled away and began filling the mugs with water. 

"It was a long time ago, nothing anyone could have done about it." Draco smiled and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. "Might as well start getting ready."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to put notes in when Harry was with Billion so I would like to warn of that now. There is only mention of them being together but still, it's there! Also, we're going to be focusing a little more on Draco for a few chapters!
> 
> Much love and happy reading,  
Drarryandmycat!

The same routine had lasted for around a week now. They would kiss goodbye at the door, then leave separately for work. Harry would stay late for Billion, and Draco would pour himself into his work. 

Today Blaise had stopped by, checking on how everyone was doing. "Harry has already returned to work?" Draco nodded without looking up from the paper he was grading. 

"He had proven that he can retain memories and find them by looking at photos," Draco mumbled, his brow creasing in contraction. Blaise huffed. "He's back at it?" Draco's head shot up. 

"Who's back at what?" Blaise rolled his eyes and huffed again.

"Harry, cheating with his partner again!" Draco sighed and put his head in his hands.

"How could you even know that?" Blaise stood and walked over to the liquor cabinet. 

"Because I know my best mate and my best mate knows when something is going on with his husband, and the telltale signs are him throwing himself into work, closing himself off, and many others. Would you like me to list more?" He asked while pouring neat whiskeys. 

"That's alright." Draco took the whiskey and downed it. "And I have no idea what he's doing." Blaise laughed.

"Yeah, right! Draco, you know, and it's time you did something about it! I can't see you like this for much longer! You've waited four years for that man's attention and affection, it's time you stop waiting."

Draco sighed and popped his neck, "But he was doing better, he was affectionate and loving and caring, at least it seemed that way." Blaise shook his head.

"That man has never cared for you, Draco." Draco smiled slightly.

"Thanks for sugarcoating it, Blaise." The darker man tilted his head back and laughed loudly. 

"We've been sugarcoating it for almost five years!" They had a few more drinks before Blasie decided that maybe he should get home to Pansy. 

"We're all going out on Friday for drinks and dinner, you should come Draco, let Harry worry where _ you  _ are and when  _ you're _ going to be home." Draco smiled and hugged Blaise. 

"I'll try!" 

"You better! I'll swing by at five to pick you up, be ready then!" Blaise shouted as he descended their driveway.


	22. Chapter 22

Draco had still been awake when Harry had come in later that night. 

"Oh! You're still up." Harry said, peeling from his clothes. Draco hummed and flipped the page on his book.

"Does this surprise you?" Harry shrugged, climbing into bed.

"I guess, usually, you don't wait up for me." Draco laughed slightly.

"Blaise just left a few minutes ago, I was just winding down."

"Oh? Who's Blaise?" Draco rolled his eyes and turned to look at Harry.

"You know who Blaise is, he's the tall, dark man, we've been friends since forever." Harry's face dawned with realization as he slid lower in the bed.

"Yes, you're right, I do know him." Draco smiled and nodded. 

"How was work? You must be pretty busy what with you having to stay late every single night." Harry nodded and yawned.

"I'm swamped, actually. Apparently, they saved all the good cases until I got back." Draco nodded and flipped another page in his book.

"Have you taken time to see Hermione and Ron, they've been asking after you?" Harry shook his head and flipped over, signalling to Draco that their conversation was over. 


	23. Chapter 23

Friday night came, and Harry was still at work. Blaise stopped by as promised and picked him up. Then they went to dinner, Pansy, Theodore, Crabbe, Nevill, Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all there. 

They ordered drinks than food, Draco truly was having a good time reminiscing with all of them. Once most of them had had enough alcohol that they were toasted and were now dancing. 

Draco was not toasted, so he sat at the table, guarding purses and drinks.

"Draco Malfoy sitting at the table watching all his friends have fun without him?" Spinning around, he saw Percy Weasley. Draco laughed slightly as Percy came around to sit next to him.

"You scared me." Percy smiled and adjusted in his seat, taking his sweater off; he looked out over the dance floor. 

"Are they all drunk?" Draco hummed and shrugged. 

"I think most of them are just tipsy." Percy rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"So how has Draco Malfoy been?" Draco slumped in his chair slightly, taking his straw he began swirling his drink around in his cup. "I heard about Harry, I'm sorry."

Draco shrugged, "He's better now, just slowly getting all his memories back." Percy nodded and moved a chair closer to Draco.

"But how have  _ you _ been?" Draco smiled and shrugged.

"Drowning in work currently." 

Percy smiled, "I know the feeling. You're a teacher, right?" Draco nodded and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, second-grade!" Percy laughed.

"Well, that just might be the happiest I've seen you all night." Draco narrowed his eyes.

"You only just got here, though." Percy pointed to a cattycorner table and chairs in the corner, directly looking over their table.

"You were spying on us?" Draco asked, lowering his voice slightly.

Percy sighed, "Yeah, well, not really, it was pure coincidence that you all are at this restaurant on the day I usually eat here." Draco nodded slightly and took a sip of his drink.

"But once I noticed all of you, I began watching." Draco laughed slightly and sat back in his chair.

"So, how had Percy Weasley been?" Percy shrugged.

"Drowning in work." Draco laughed and took another sip of his drink. Percy was smiling at him softly, and it was making Draco's stomach go in knots. Draco could feel himself blushing and turned from the other man. 

Percy didn't say anything until the group was moving back towards their table, "Alright, well, I'm gonna go ahead and go, I hope that we keep in touch, maybe go for lunch sometime, I'll write." Draco smiled at Percy as he donned his sweater.

"You do that." Then he was gone, and all of Draco's friends were back, laughing at something one of them had said. But Draco's mind was preoccupied with thoughts of a certain bespectacled red-head.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to warn of Draco/Harry sex.

When Draco got home later that night, Harry greeted him in the kitchen. He was taking a pain potion and downed the whole thing in one go. 

"Hello Draco." He said as Draco approched him.

"What's happened?" Harry raised his brows and took a sip of water. 

"A mission went sideways, got hit by a Crucio was all." Draco sighed and plopped down on one of their stools. 

"Harry, that's not something to be brushed aside, you probably need a check-up." Draco stood and moved over to Harry, reaching out he went to check Harry's pulse. Harry pulled his arm away and smiled at Draco.

"I'm fine, Draco." Draco slumped against the island.

"You may feel fine, but that doesn't mean you are. How many times did they Crucio you?" Harry shrugged and took another sip of water. Draco threw him a disbelieving look but dropped the matter nonetheless.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'd take another pain potion if I were you." Then Draco set off down the hall towards their bedroom. He had been standing the spray of the hot water, thinking of Percy for a long while before he felt hands encompass him.

He yelped and jumped forward, spinning to see who was in the shower with him, letting out a sigh of relief when he found only Harry. 

"You scared the shit out of me, Harry." Harry smiled.

"I called your name before I got in with you, are you alright?" Draco closed his eyes and nodded, taking a deep breath. Reopening them, he looked over his husband.  
His mouth fell open when he saw his husband's chest, "Harry, your, your chest!" Harry looked down at his chest. Deep red slashes laid there, swollen and bruising. Harry looked back up to Draco.

"What about it?" Harry ran a hand over it, then he took a finger and traced one of the slashes.

"What exactly did they do to you?" Harry smiled and moved towards his husband. "Harry, that really needs some tending to." Harry shook his head as he slowly slid to his knees.

"It's fine, Draco, really it is." Then Harry's mouth was over his dick, slowly sucking. Draco let his head fall back against the shower as Harry pulled his hips closer. 

As much as he wanted to tell Harry to stop, is he really wanted Draco, he wouldn't have cheated. But, that was hard, when first off, it felt as good as it did, and second, you loved the man on his knees before you.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day Draco was standing bent over his desk, writing things on some papers.

"Do your students call you Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy-Potter, or just Mr. Malfoy?" Snapping his head up, saw Percy looking around his classroom. 

"Oh, hello, Percy, what a lovely surprise. Um, usually just Mr. Malfoy." Percy's hands were buried in his trouser pockets, and he was perched on a desk facing Dracos. He nodded and smiled.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, would you care to join me for lunch?" Draco smiled and looked at his watch. 

"I only have about 20 minutes." Percy shrugged and pushed off the desk he was sitting on.

"20 minutes should be fine." Draco smiled and slowly retrieved his raincoat, slipping it over his arms; Percy held the door as they both left Draco's small classroom.

They walked down the hall in comfortable silence, only the tapping of their shoes echoing off the almost bare walls. As they left the school building, Draco began buttoning his raincoat.

"What's your favourite food?" Percy asked as they walked down the giant front steps. Draco pondered this for a while, he had never really thought of it, Harry was usually the cook, and so he would just eat whatever Harry made.

"I'm not really sure, I'm not picky." Percy scoffed and zipped his coat.

"You mean to tell me, there is not one food in the world you could eat every. single. day?" Draco laughed and shook his head.

"I guess not." Percy hummed.

"I guess I get first to pick while you think of yours, and next week you'll get it." Draco smiled softly, and when was the last time he and Harry had done this, go on a spontaneous lunch together? 

Percy instructed Draco to grab his hand, and once he did, they had apparated to a very small, hole-in-the-wall restaurant.

"I hope you like Cornish Pasterys and Shepherds Pie." Draco giggled, and his grip on Percy's hand went slightly tighter. Percy smiled warmly at Draco and began leading him through the restaurant.

"My mum used to make Cornish pasties when I was young, when I was living here for a while, I found this little place that makes them almost as good as mum does." Percy was currently taking Draco's raincoat off and pulling out his chair. "I found nothing else settles the nervous stomach like a good home-cooked meal."

Percy took his seat across from Draco and began rambling about the excellent food they served and stories when he had lived in Ireland. However, Draco listened to each story, no matter how much Percy got sidetracked from the original tale he was telling, intently, finding the red-head {and all his stories} oddly comforting.

When they were done eating, Percy apparated them back to where they had left, and they began the short walk to Draco's classroom together. 

"So, what did you think of the Cornish Pastie?" Percy asked as he opened the door for Draco.

Draco smiled and waited for the other man in the hall, "It was excellent," Percy and he fell into step together. "It really did remind me of Mollys!" Percy beamed at him.

"Told you so didn't I?" Draco laughed and nodded. When they did make it to Draco's classroom, Percy walked him in and helped him from his coat.

"Same time next week?" Draco smiled as the man shoved his glasses up his nose.

"Same time next week." He agreed. Percy smiled and began zipping up his coat. 

"Remember, next time it's your comfort food." Draco nodded, sitting down in his chair. "I look forward to it." Draco smiled widely and watched the man leave. A dull ache began to settle in his heart at the thought of having to wait until next week to see the man. 

Soon enough, though, he had to vanquish the idea because students began filling into his class, all screaming for him to listen to each of their stories about their recess. And Draco could no longer be sad, because who could when you have 20 young children all trying to tell you something of the utmost importance, at least to them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to warn you of brought up cheating...

Slinging his coat over the island, he grabbed a glass and began pouring some wine in it. Leaning against the wall, he sipped on the reds and tried to relax. Closing his eyes, he let the blackness take over. The silence of the house echoed around him and made his deep breathing seem loud. 

Reopening his eyes, he looked down at his wedding band. How had he let it get this far? Taking a deep breath, he pushed off the wall, moving towards the back door, he opened it and slowly made his way into the garden.

Draco hated Harry, hated him for making him think that he actually cared for Draco, hated him and everything about him, but at the same time, loved everything about him.


	27. Chapter 27

A cool breeze moved through Draco's hair. He was sitting out in the garden with a glass of whiskey. He heard Harry moving about in the kitchen but was making no move to go and see him. 

  
Maybe tonight would be the night he confronted Harry. But on the same token, that thought also terrified him. Pulling his glass up to his lips, he took a long sip. Letting the warm liquid run down the back of his throat, he began rocking his chair back and forth, pondering what exactly was his favourite food. 

  
When he finally came inside, Harry had already gone to bed. Draco was slightly tipsy and didn't really feel like lying down, so he began grading papers. A few hours later, Harry stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

  
Looking up, Draco took off his reading glasses and looked over Harry.

  
"Is something the matter?" Harry shook his head and blundered over to Draco. 

  
"No, I have a dry mouth, is all." He pulled a glass from the cabinet and turned on the sink, filling it up, he took a seat next to Draco, slowly taking sips of his water. 

  
"What are you doing up so late?" Harry leaned against Draco's shoulder and closed his eyes. Draco also closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

  
It was only moments like this when Draco really wanted to take Harry into his arms and not say a word about Billion. Clearing his throat, he put his readers back on and began scratching at the sheet. 

  
"Grading papers." Harry chuckled and leaned up, taking another sip of water. 

  
"It seems like you're always grading papers." Draco smiled and nodded solemnly.

  
"Yes, well, it feels as if I'm always grading papers." Harry smiled and placed a lingering kiss to Draco's cheek.

  
"Come to bed soon, will you?" Draco agreed and smiled softly at the man. 

  
Oh, he really hated Harry Potter for making him love him so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord! So, here's my excuse for not updating, um, school! We recently started back up again and it had kicked. my. ARSE! If you read Unrequited Love you knew that I was hoping to post today! Well, I did it! I'm not very happy with this chapter but its a chapter. So here, take this little chapter! I will hopefully have some more chapters posted more frequently this week and have more of a schedule!
> 
> So there's my excuse! 
> 
> Happy reading and much love,  
Drarryandmycat.


	28. Chapter 28

Slowly crawling into next Harry, Draco pulled the covers up around his neck. Harry flipped over and snuggled into his side, placing a small kiss to his neck. Harry then slowly slid his hand across Draco's chest, holding Harry's arm against his chest tightly, he placed a kiss against his forehead. Draco felt Harry smile against him and then burrow closer to him. 

"I love you, Draco," Harry mumbled before falling back asleep. 

Draco laid awake for a long while. He wondered what exactly Harry meant by loving him. He wondered if Harry had ever truly loved him, then he wondered what it felt like to be on the receiving end of Harry's love. 

Draco wondered if Harry's love was perhaps just unconventional, or if _he _had done something to make Harry un-love him {if the man had loved him at all}.

Blaise often claimed that Harry had never loved him, that it was a lust Harry carried for him. Draco wanted to believe it, but couldn't get all the moments just like this one from his head. 

The times when Harry was soft and loving. When the other man seemed so in love with Draco that it was almost as if another person had taken over when Harry cheated and was cold towards him. 

He didn't like to believe he had done anything to make Harry want to escape him so. But sometimes, that was an easy explanation for the seemingly unexplainable actions of Harry.

Sometimes, when Draco was lying in bed alone, and he knew that Harry was somewhere getting laid by others. People, it was easy to think something about himself repulsed Harry to the point where he would want to do something so drastic. 

But that was only in the direst times when Draco would have done anything to get Harry back in his arms and figure out and work out what exactly had gone wrong. 

Maybe Harry did just love Billion and Draco. Perhaps his love was indeed slightly unconventional. But if Harry knew this, knew that he loved two people at once, knew that the only way he could be satisfied was to be with two people at once, why wouldn't he just tell Draco?

There were lots of questions surrounding Harry and Draco's relationship. However, most could be answered if Harry would merely face up to cheating. Pulling Harry a little tighter, Draco kissed the top of his head. 

Well, Draco would always love Harry, had since the first moment he had laid eyes on the then-young boy, and nothing Harry did could deter Draco from un-loving him. 


End file.
